Aurelia Namkitu
"I will find my place in this world. Even if it kills you....ermmm me. Kills me." Current Events Aurelia Namkitu is a liason officer in the Ohana military. She spends all of her working hours relaying orders between the different sky fortresses around the kingdom. When she is off duty, she splits her time between religious observance, adventuring and gladiatorial fights in the arena of Haven. Religion Aurelia is a devout follower of the Dragon God Apsu. Early History Aurelia was born in a palatial mansion in Sovenheim, but is completely unaware of the fact. Her earliest memories are of the orphanage in Saishu where she grew up . The nuns of Aspu were caring and stern, but Aurelia knew that she was missing something. It took years, but eventually a wonderful mixed couple adopted her. Her new parents took her to a small house on the outskirts of the city where she spent most of her teenage years. Her mother, a Kitsune named Arissa, was a housewife and spent most of her time teaching Aurelia how to fit into normal society as she was having difficulty adjusting after a few years in the orphanage. Her father, a Half-Elf named Robert, was a banker in the city and worked long hours. Education Aurelia grew into a beautiful, if unique, woman. She was far taller than any of the other girls, and a good percentage of the men, topping out at a whopping 6'1". Her shining silver hair and eyes didn't help either. Obviously, as teenagers are wont to do, this made her a bit of an outcast in the school her parents sent her to. Eventually, Aurelia finished her schooling, if just barely, and instead of entering the workforce began volunteering in the various orphanages in the city. = The Adventurers Life She was content with life, except for the fact that she knew she was adopted and was, naturally, very curious about who her actual parents were. As she got older, this became more and more weighing on her mind. Since ancestry.com would not be invented for another 3 or 4 thousand years, she figured she should return to the orphanage as she felt that would be her best chance to get the information she desired. The nuns were reticent to share any information with her, but eventually told her that she had been found in a grove outside of the city. After pressing them for more details she set out to see this grove. Following the directions of the nuns, Aurelia gathered some supplies and set off to see where she was found. It took most of the day to find the grove that she was looking for and by the time she found it, she was so tired that she ate and quickly fell asleep. Now, most people realize you can't safely just lay down in the woods and go to sleep, but city folk don't always make the best decisions when they are outside of their environs. Amazingly she survived the night and awoke to the song of birds in the early morning. As Aurelia chewed the bread she brought with her she felt as though she was not alone. She looked around while chewing and eventually noticed a that on the other side of the grove there was a giant eye peering at her through the foliage.... Advanced Education Aurelia Started her adventuring career as a Dragoon and has continued training in that discipline ever since. At the same time, she was learning how to become a Dragonrider. She later decided to intensify her Dragoon training and start learning about gladiatorial combat. Ohana Recently, Aurelia moved to the kingdom of Ohana, where she was offered a job as liaison officer for the airborne defensive forts. At the beginning of the final battle of the Thii, she was promoted to commander of the Ohana Marine Corps. Friends Aurelias only current friend is the dragon Uldre, the Tiny. They are both unaware, but he is actually her younger half brother. She has recently begun to make connections in Ohana with various other people that live there. Enemies All of evil dragonkind! Aspirations Aurelia aspires to remove all of evil dragonkind, and their foul followers, from the world. Kill count: 3 Many, many to go. Category:Player Characters